


Alone again

by voidxmaximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve's PTSD, Survivor Guilt, just let them have a happy ending, they didnt deserve all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxmaximoff/pseuds/voidxmaximoff
Summary: Even after a month, he couldn't believe in what happened.





	Alone again

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a big stucky mood, so i wrote this short and messy one-shot. also, this contains infinity war spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie yet, don't read or you'll get spoiled.

“…Steve?” A terrified voice from behind caught Rogers’ attention. He turned back to see who owned it and all he saw was Bucky going towards him. He held his gun, a terrified grin popped up on his face, as he tried to steady himself on his friend’s shoulder.

Steve immediately knew something’s wrong.

“Bucky, what is—“ He couldn’t finish his sentence, considering the fact, that Barnes just fell on the ground, his face full of pain. Cap right away kneeled beside him and put his hand on his friend’s side, to see what is actually happening. “What happened? Are you… are you injured?”

“Steve… Steve, these are my last moments… I feel it.” Bucky’s voice softened and seemed quiet and exhausted. He could sense something really is not fine.

“No, no, no… What are you even talking about? You can’t—“ said Rogers, now holding his pal’s hand, squeezing it gently. He didn’t even know what was going on, but seeing Bucky, his everything, in this condition sure gave him anxiety. James shushed him and decided to choose his last words.

“Stevie, I want you to know, that…” Sobs and words said slowly left Bucky’s mouth, as he turned into ash. The last thing Steve saw was pair of pure blue eyes staring into his side. In a matter of seconds, they disappeared, too.  
***

Steve woke up in his little room in Wakanda. For a month now, he and the rest of remaining Avengers and Guardians who survived were preparing a plan about taking Thanos down and bringing back the lost. Even after a month, a goddamn month, he couldn’t believe in what happened. Every sleep of his was full of nightmares. Something in his head was making him repeat their names out loud.

T’Challa, Wanda, Sam and…

And Bucky.

He thought that would be it. That they’ll finally get some happiness alone, that no one would ever try to separate or hurt them. Well, he was wrong. Looks like he and his friends can’t get even a lack of happiness.His sobs were hearable even more now, he propped himself up on a wall and started crying. 

“Why is this always them?! Tell me, WHY THE FUCK?!” He practically screamed into the ceiling and hid his face in his hands. He laid like this for more than hour, left with nothing but himself and his own mind, the only thing he had left were memories.

He couldn’t believed, but now, that he had the time to think, he realized.  
He lost his Bucky.


End file.
